Crazy Dares WG Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: I know I've done this a billion times, but it's FUN! Come and humiliate the characters of WG, be it with dares, truths, or just plain screwing with their heads! More than one dare per review is acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares WG Style

Dark. Darkness in every direction. Footsteps echo in the background, then stop suddenly. Then...

"Light! God dammit, I need light!" a female voice cries. Lights flicker, and the room is brightened. When everything is cleared up, it is revealed that the setting is an old abandoned warehouse. There is a single female in the center of the room.

She has tan skin, and blonde hair with pink highlights. Her eyes are bright green, and her mouth is pulled into a confident smirk. She is wearing a pink polo shirt and black skirt with pink leggings. Her shoes are black converse sneakers, and her hands are manicured with pink nailpolish. She has an ID sticker on her shoulder, with the name CPG on it.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to the first ever WordGirl Truth or Dare!" she announces, throwing her arms into the air.

"Before I state the rules, I would like to say that I am searching for a co-host. If you are interested, please send me a PM" she states. Then she flips through some pages on a clipboard, and stops at the fifth page.

"Now, for the rules. No character death. No bashing of any kind. Marriage dares can only last for five chapters at most. No M rated dares. Dares are given through review. And finally, although signed reviewers _can_ be held at a higher standard than anonymous reviewers, the number one things I look for are pairing dares. My OTP is Wordgirl/Two-Brains, meaning that whatever storyline this fic has will end up having it one way or another" she explains.

Then she gestures behind herself, where there are two odd gadgets on a table. There is also a large pod, which is standing next to the table.

"Now I will explain the offers this ToD has, which will make your dares easier" CPG says. First, she picks up a necklace, which is basically a gold chain with a heart pendant.

"This is a true love necklace. It has a charm that makes the heart glow. But how does one make it glow? Well, if someone puts it on someone else, and the necklace glows, it means that the person is in love with whoever put it on them" she explains. She places the necklace back on the table, and picks up a strange looking raygun.

"This is a mind reading ray. First, you point it at someone, and pump this valve..." she says, showing the pump on the back of the gun.

"Then, you point it at someone else and pull the trigger. Then that person can hear the other person's thoughts!" she exclaims, grinning. She puts down the gun, and points at the pod.

"That pod is a Time Machine, and Trans-Dimensional machine all in one. The time machine part allows you to bring people from the future, or the past into the present. The Trans-Dimensional part will allow you to bring characters from AU fanfics into this dimension" she says.

"I also have a laptop, for looking at fanfictions and fan art" she adds. Then she walks back to the center of the room.

"Now, I give you, the darees!" she declares. She claps her hands three times, and thrusts her arms into the air. A portal opens in front of her, and the WordGirl characters fall out. CPG can't help but grin deviously.

"Hello, everyone" she says, in such a creepy manner that it almost sounds rehearsed. WordGirl, previously groaning in pain, jumps up and gets into a battle position.

"Hello, there, WordGirl. You may be interested to know that not even _you_ can get out of here. This building is surrounded by a Lexicon-strength force field. The only ones that can be allowed out are me, darers, and darees that were dared to leave. Not to mention that I have placed piles of Lexonite crystals just outside the force field, so even if you _did _break out, you wouldn't get far" CPG states. Everyone that had previously looked happy that WordGirl would break them out, suddenly looks downcast, and they have a right.

WordGirl gets out of her fighting position, but still looks defensive and angry. Ignoring this, CPG turns to the camera, grins and shouts,

"Remember to dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG waits patiently by the door, a slightly irked expression on her face.

"Come on! This chick is a half hour late! What could she possibly be doing?!" she whines. WordGirl, who is currently reading a printed fanfiction, simply shrugs in response. CPG glances at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're seriously reading that?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Well, it's the only thing I'm _allowed_ to read, according to you" WordGirl snaps back. CPG sighs. Just as she is about to respond, the door opens. She whirls around and sees a female, who stands about an inch shorter than herself.

The new female has black hair worn in a loose ponytail, and ocean blue eyes. She is wearing a blue silk top and blue skirt. She is wearing blue high heels and has diamond earrings. Her nametag clearly reads 'Bella'

"Um, hi... Sorry I'm late. My favorite episode of Winx Club was on..." Bella says nervously. CPG sighs and rubs her temples.

"It's fine... Just help me round up the characters" she says, exasperated. She then points to the back of the room, where each of them is trying some deranged way to escape. The most ridiculous one, in CPG's opinion, is Tim Botsford trying magic. Eileen is watching, cheering for him. CPG ponders whether or not she should stop that, wondering if Eileen would become a giant.

CPG has this thing about giants... They freak her out. She would rather not hang around someone who is large enough to eat her... Not that she would tell the characters that, because she knows that they would use it against her.

After thinking, she manages to make a decision.

"Do you need Eileen and Tim for your dare?" she asks Bella. Bella thinks a moment.

"Um, not really... Why?" the black-haired girl asks after a moment. CPG bites her lip and whispers her fear in Bella's ear. Bella nods in understanding.

"We don't have to have them" she says comfortingly. CPG visibly relaxes at these words.

"Anyway, my dare is for Tobey to go on a date with Victoria Best" Bella says. CPG nods.

"Good. Then he won't hit on WordGirl anymore" CPG says. Bella cocks her head to the side.

"Well, the intent is to make Becky jealous, but whatever floats your boat, I guess…" she mutters. CPG ignores this and waves Victoria and Tobey over. They sigh and come over.

"What is it?" Victoria asks, exasperated. CPG glares before responding.

"You two are going on a date. Be back within three hours" she growls. Tobey looks stunned for a moment, but by the time he snaps out of it CPG is already stating rules.

"No going to the police and saying you got kidnapped. We have you under surveillance. And don't go around and forget your time limit. _Three hours._ No more. Got it?" she snaps. Victoria and Tobey sigh and nod.

"Then get the hell out" WordGirl mutters. CPG blinks in shock, stunned that WordGirl would say such a thing, but disregards it as she shoves Tobey and Victoria out the door. She slams the door behind them.

Two-Brains walks over then, and pokes CPG in her side, making her yelp in shock.

"What?" she asks bitterly. He fidgets a little before responding.

"Do you think Tobey will start going after Victoria after this date? And not WordGirl anymore?" he asks. CPG looks at him oddly.

"Um, why would _either_ of you want to-" she begins, but Two-Brains seems to be unable to take the question that he knows will inevitably happen, as he darts off in the other direction.

CPG, although confused, knows that there is only one reason for that question. Her inner fangirl is jumping up and down with glee, but on the outside she remains perfectly calm, as she sits in a chair and pulls out her laptop, beginning to read her favorite story as she and Bella await the couple's return.

**FluffyKitten, I would have put in your dares but I need to know your gender.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPG sighs, having read Despite It All, her favorite WordGirl story about ten times. She is about to reread What a Cheesy christmas tale, her second favorite, when Tobey and Victoria finally walk back in. She and Bella jump up and greet them, while WordGirl continues reading her fanfiction. CPG gives the couple a pointed look.

"You just barely made it" she hisses, pointing to the timer she had set up. It just now turns to three hours.

"Well, excuse us for not wanting to come back to be tortured for as long as possible!" Tobey responds with a glare. CPG rolls her eyes, as if that's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

"Well, Bella. The characters weren't really paying much attention when I told them Tobey and Victoria were going out. Except Two-Brains, but I'm not sure I want to know why" the host tells Bella. The guest shrugs.

"Ah well, it was worth a try" she says. Bella then waves to the characters as she leaves. CPG shrugs and turns to the camera.

"Now, before we introduce the next darer, I have a piece of news" she states. She turns to WordGirl and yanks the story from her hands.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the superhero whines. CPG rolls her eyes.

"I have news and everyone has to hear" she responds, waving over the other characters. They walk over, some looking slightly annoyed.

"Okay, the news is that, I am introducing 'Trade Off!' which, if you have yet to read a Crazy Dares story which has it introduced, I will explain later. Also, related to Trade Off, I am introducing a feature that kind of upgrades it. First, the regular Trade Off explanation" CPG says. She looks around to make sure everyone is listening, and begins.

"Well, basically it is a feature that allows you to dare characters in one ToD to go to one of my other ToDs. Just search 'Crazy Dares' in the fanfiction story search, and find one you would like to do. Even stories that have yet to introduce it are eligible. I can introduce it pretty much anytime I want. But, there is a catch. While a character is off in another ToD, you cannot dare them unless you go to the one that they are visiting, and do it from there. This is because they will leave one chapter, be gone for the entire next chapter, and then return on the third chapter. And I have a different look, personality, and co-host in every ToD, sometimes I also have different rules. Please make sure to read through whatever ToD you choose before sending a character off" she explains. She glances to make sure everyone has understood before continuing.

"And the new thing I am adding to Trade Off makes this even more fun. Simply choose a ToD, and you can select a fandom that doesn't have a ToD written by me, then dare on whatever ToD you chose for me to allow characters from the fandom you selected to come on the ToD. This is much better than Trade Off, because you can dare more than one character to come on, and you also get to choose how long they stay, though the maximum is ten chapters. While the characters stay, you can dare them too" she finishes. The characters seem impressed and begin clapping.

"Now, welcome our newest darer!" she cries, gesturing dramatically to the door, which promptly opens, revealing a female on the other side.

The female looks slightly odd, in addition to having medium-length chocolate brown hair and green eyes, she has a tail with a white tip and whiskers. Aside from that, she is wearing a shirt with WordGirl's 'logo' and blue jeans, as well as white socks instead of shoes.

"Um… Hello, FluffyKitten. Er, nice tail?" CPG says in confusion. FluffyKitten giggles.

"Yeah, I always get comments on that. I'm part cat" she says simply. Two-Brains's eyes widen, and he begins to panic.

"CAT?! No, no! I can't be dared by a CAT!" he cries, and CPG rolls her eyes.

"C'mon, she's more human than cat, just like you're more human than rat. And I highly doubt that she'll make you be her dinner… Right, Fluffy?" CPG glances at Fluffy, who nods quickly. Two-Brains sighs.

"Well just to be safe I want her to stay at least five feet away from me at all times!" he snaps, stepping away. CPG just rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever, Doctor Crybaby" she smirks, and turns to Fluffy.

"Alright, what's your dare?" she asks. Fluffy beams.

"My dare is for you to bring back Steven!" she declares. WordGirl's eyes widen.

"Wait, really? Wow, so far no one's torturing me" she mutters the last part. CPG shrugs.

"Well not YET. I mean someone could dare you to- Wait! I'm not about to give any ideas! No matter how much I want them done…" she mumbles. She then rushes over to the pod, and opens the hatch.

Once inside she inputs a code, then there's a flash. After a moment there's another flash, and she comes out, dragging a dazed and confused Steven Boxleitner behind her.

"Awesome!" Fluffy and WordGirl cry at the same time. CPG giggles.

"I'll keep him on for two chapters, and during that time he is eligible for dares as well" she states. She glances between Steven and Two-Brains for a moment.

"And I think we need to give these two some time to… Get used to this. So this chapter won't count, but I'm afraid we have to cut this chapter short, so… Later!" she waves to the camera before the screen goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPG giggles in amusement as she finishes a colorful chart on the wall.  
The chart has sticky notes, with the names of the Winx fairies scattered about. Most of the fairies have multiple notes, but Layla and Roxy both have none.

CPG turns to the WordGirl characters, minus WordGirl herself since she is reading once again.

"Hello, everyone. As you can probably tell, Bella's Trade Off with the Winx fairies has been selected" she announces. TJ steps forward nervously.

"Um, why do you have their names written up there?" he asks. CPG laughs, in a creepy way.

"That will be revealed once the fairies arrive" she states, and as if on cue, the seven magical creatures fly in, while Bella quickly runs through the door.

"I made it this time!" Bella shouts with joy. CPG laughs.

"Yep! Now, if you fairies would kindly follow me..." the host waves her hand, and they nervously follow.

"This chart, can anyone guess what it's for?" CPG asks. Tecna raises her hand timidly.

"Um, is it perhaps used to keep track of our dares?" she guesses. CPG smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh, no. Using this chart... I can punish you" she says wickedly. Flora's eyes widen, but before she can share her fears, Stella jumps in.

"How come Layla and Roxy aren't on the chart?! That's not fair!" she whines. CPG laughs again.

"Perhaps I should explain better. I have many pairings with you, and should one of you annoy me, or refuse to do a dare, I will pull down a note with your name, find the pairing underneath the note, and announce it to everyone here, plus whoever is reading this... In addition, you will then be forced to kiss whomever was on the card. However, I do not pair Layla or Roxy with anyone in particular, so I'll have to give them different punishments" CPG explains. The fairies now look MUCH more frightened than before.

"Bella, how long will they stay here?" CPG asks, completely ignoring the shocked faces of... Pretty much everyone in the room.

"Uhm... How long is most convenient for you?" Bella mutters after a moment. CPG ponders this for a few seconds.

"How about two more chapters after this one?" CPG suggests. Bella nods in agreement.

"Great! So, I believe you had a dare for Bloom?" the host points out, causing the fairy mentioned to groan.

"Yep!... Come here, Bloom" Bella says, dragging Bloom over to a deserted, dusty corner.

"You have to give WordGirl a love potion, to make her fall in love with Two-Brains" the guest states. Bloom simply looks confused. Bella sighs.

"Just give me the potion, and I'll give it to her" she says in exasperation. Bloom looks down for a moment, then nods, handing over the potion.

Bella and Bloom walk back to the group, where CPG is waiting patiently.

"Here, WordGirl" Bella hands the superhero the potion.

"Uh... Thanks?" WordGirl mumbles, and looks at the host and guest for a moment, before sighing and drinking it.

Bella, Bloom and CPG watch her closely. For one minute. Then three. Then ten. Nothing happens.

"Bloom, was that a... Love potion?" Stella whispers to Bloom, who nods in response. Stella begins to stare at the hero, now.

After another twenty minutes, CPG sighs and turns to the camera.

"Well, whatever is going on, we'll figure it out... Until next time, remember to dare!" she waves at the camera until the screen goes black.


End file.
